


Christmas With My Dad

by uaigneach



Series: Because Singing Your Feelings Solves ALL Problems [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Coffee Houses, Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Singing, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: Stiles performs at the Christmas coffee house.His dad is working. Again.





	Christmas With My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THERE IS AN ACTUAL STORY INVOLVED IN ALL OF THIS. it's a glee crossover tho, so it's the next one in the story I swear

Sometimes, Stiles forgets that he’s like… an actual high school student. With all the supernatural bullshit that he had to deal with on a weekly basis, attending high school and being normal just seemed… odd. Then there was actually participating in clubs and other stuff. Stiles had quite lacrosse at the end of the year – not wanting to deal with Finstock and his increasingly precarious place in the pack. He was just second string anyways. It was unlikely that he’d ever be anything more than that, so what was the point?

Despite popular belief, he knew when he wasn’t wanted. He just tended to ignore it and persist anyways.

But he was tired. He was so. So tired of being the side kick and being overlooked all the freaking time. The easiest thing to fix is his inadequacy issues with lacrosse. Now he _could_ just train harder, _or_ he could cut his losses and moved on. He enjoyed the Theatre Club much more.

Of course, since he had his issues with the pack, they didn’t really know that he was an actual member of the club. Sure they’d witnessed the prom flash mob from the year before, they never brought it up again and they hadn’t bothered to show up to the assembly despite Stiles saying it was important to him. So while the entire school was pretty much privy to the fact that Stiles was a performer, his pack remained all but completely oblivious.

Really, Scott at the very least should have known better. Stiles had always been a performer. Maybe not a performer in the most traditional sense, but he was always putting on a show; lying to people’s faces every day. Being too genuine just wasn’t something that he could afford.

It was sad that no one knew that though.

 

He was very close to genuine with the Theatre Club though. They weren’t clued in on the supernatural, but they probably knew more about him than his pack did.

He’d been pissed at the pack for ditching him, but he was still a part of the supernatural side of things, so he helped, and he was still ‘included’. They just… weren’t there for him like he was for them. It wasn’t really a surprise anymore.

So here he was, doing something normal with his club and surprise, surprise, no one was there for him.

Every month, the Theatre Club put on a coffee house event in the cafeteria of the school. It was usually pretty popular – at least a quarter of the school’s population and faculty showed up, and anyone was invited to sign up and perform. I was petty neat, and it was good for scouting for new members.

But it was stated that there was no one there for Stiles. Not anyone from the pack, and not even his dad or Melissa. That wasn’t unusual, but this coffee house was one that they invited the entire county too. There was more than 500 people there to enjoy some snacks and hot chocolate and listen to their kids sing. It was the Christmas coffee house, so it was expected that families would show. Every other club member had family there for them.

It was Christmas time. Of course, even the supernatural side of things had calmed down a lot, the Sheriff’s department was busier than ever. With the recent deaths of half the department, they needed all hands on deck. That meant that his dad was pulling double and even triple shifts on the regular, often simply sleeping at the station. Today his father was in the middle of a double shift and he’d have another double shift the next day. Stiles probably wouldn’t see him for th next 3 days because he was also covering for other deputies. It was Christmas Eve.

‘The deputies deserve to spend their Christmas with their families’ his dad claimed. But his dad seemed to forget that he also had a family and maybe Stiles wanted to see his dad more than twice a week.

 

So here he was on Christmas Eve, utterly alone and not looking forward to returning to an empty house after the coffee house was over. And to top it all off, he was performing tonight too. He was going to be such a fucking downer – especially with his song choice. Every other group that had gone before him had chosen nice carols and the atmosphere in the cafeteria was warm and happy.

It was bittersweet.

 

“And now we have a treat for all of you! Our own Stiles Stilinski will be singing next accompanied by the school band!” Eric announced from the stage, waiving Stiles over with a bright grin. The goof was wearing a too large Santa hat and clutching a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. He looked ridiculous.

He looked happy.

Stiles was about to wreck that. Oh well.

He casually strolls up to the stage, checking that the band had the music and were ready to go. He’d approached the kids about this the month before, and they’d claimed to be more than happy to help him out. They had an agreement with the Theatre Club and honestly? The band kids were the best.

He’d originally planned on singing this song so that maybe his dad would clue in and maybe spend some more time at home (the last time it’d been this bad had been when his mother had been in the hospital. The months following her death, his father had ben lost in the bottom o a bottle, but at least he’d been home) but he supposes that now it would have more of an impact on everyone else.

“Hello, so I’m sorry to say that I’m about to be a party pooper, but I hope that you enjoy this performance anyways.” He jokes. “Just remember to donate to our local homeless shelters over at the back before you go!” he grinned impishly. “I’ll be singing ‘Christmas With My Dad’ from The Last Song of Eddie Scourge.”

He shifted, gripping the microphone tightly as the band began to play the musical intro to the song. Immediately, getting into character as he prepared to perform. ss

_Christmas is so freakin’ annoying_

_The ornaments and cards are all so fake_

_Candy canes all taste like ten-year-old toothpaste_

_And gingerbread gives me a raging stomach ache_

There were a couple snickers at his blasé way of addressing Christmas and the modern practices surrounding the holiday. He smiled slightly and got more settled in front of the microphone.

_The carols are so stale and relentless_

_They carry through the air like the smell of something bad_

_But the one thing I look forward to this time of year_

_Is spending[Christmas with my dad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyOYGk8KD_U)  
_

_Spending Christmas with my dad_

Some people were smiling and swaying to the sound of the music. The song started off decently heartwarming. Someone who was clearly disenchanted with the holiday season was looking forward to spending time with family. Everyone knew who Stiles was too. Despite Stiles’ proclivity for being annoying, the Stilinskis were well liked.

_He comes in with his arms full of presents_

_His smile is wide_

_His hair is full of snow_

_He pulls out his guitar and lays down a classic bar_

_From an underrated hit from long ago_

_And when he sings_

_My heart flies wide open_

_I’m happy but I guess a little sad_

Up until that moment, he’d been singing with a soft smile on his face, but as he sang the verse, the smile slowly dropped as he looked around the room theatrically as if looking for someone. Everyone looked confused as they too looked around, a sad sort of dawning realization painted on their faces of the adults and they stared up at him.

_‘Cause he doesn’t visit me_

_I just watch him on TV_

_And that’s how I spend Christmas with my dad_

_Merry Christmas, Daddy_

_That’s Christmas with my dad_

He smiled sadly at the others in the club that were standing along the side of the wall and watching with semi-horrified looks. The girl that had been dating that lacrosse guy had her hand over her mouth as her eyes flickered around the room.

Ah, so she’d noticed the lack of the Sheriff and the pack as well. All of them had. Friends were excusable because they had their own families to spend time with, but the Sheriff missing wasn’t something that they’d anticipated.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that the relationship between him and his father was a little strained – he hadn’t _tried_ to keep it a secret… he just didn’t talk about it with anyone. Not after that one time he’d tried with Scoot. The teen wolves weren’t great with emotions – they took after the one that bit them; AKA Derek ‘I-only-emote-through-my-eyebrows’ Hale.

It was kind of funny, but he actually saw Derek more than he saw his dad, and in some cosmic joke, the last time he’d seen his dad was when he’d been on TV for a county wide curfew announcement because of the latest murder creature.

_I’ve DVRed his shows since I was nine_

_I’ve memorized each song and every line_

_When mom’s not home I turn them on and revel in the sound_

_It’s what the house would be like_

_If dad had stayed around_

_I’d ask him ‘bout the cities that he toured_

_He’d show me how to play a 7 th chord_

_It sucks to only know your dad from specials on TV_

_I wish he thought I was as special as his specials are to me…_

He removed the mic from the stand, walking up to the front of the stage and sitting on the edge of the stage, looking out at the subdued crowd that had fallen still and silent despite his own voice and the music picking up. The small sad smile never left his face.

It was a resigned look.

He began the next bit much quieter.

_Christmas is so freakin’ depressing_

_Commercialism, suicides and snow_

_Mom goes on defence_

_Bob’s just kinda dense_

_They’re the only family that I know_

His voice grew louder as he belted his little heart out.

Back when his mother had died, and Melissa McCall was recently divorced, their two families had spent the holidays together. But as the years passed and everyone got older, Melissa and his dad both started working more, and it wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence for the two to be working extra shifts around this time of year. They were single parents and they had to support the household by themselves. Sometimes that meant pulling extra shifts. Stiles and Scott had never held it against their parents even if they had wanted them to be around a bit more often. Sometimes only one of them would be able to get the night off, and so that one would take both Scott and Stiles.

But Scott and Stiles were high school students now… so either that wasn’t happening anymore, or Stiles just wasn’t invited.

Is it sad that that didn’t surprise him anymore? It just made him feel shitty – that wasn’t a surprise.

_But tomorrow when I turn on the TV_

_I’ll see the family that I could’ve had_

_It’s the one thing I look forward to this time of year_

_Spending Christmas with my dad_

_Merry Christmas, Daddy_

Eric was staring at him with really sad eyes. The two of them had gotten closer over the summer. Stiles had always been running off after the pack, but he’d spent more than enough time with the Theatre Club for people to know that his dad was rarely home. Stiles also happened to have a history of singing his feelings out, and Stiles didn’t choose a song that didn’t have a meaning; well not if he was singing solo. If he was part of a group number, then he didn’t have a choice about the song.

The guitar, drums, and piano were the only sounds other than his own voice that echoed through the room. No one shifted more than necessary, and no one spoke. It was a trippy experience. Stiles didn’t know how to feel.

_Maybe one day he will be on this side of the TV_

_We’ll make fun of the carolers_

_And BURN down the tree_

He belted, rocking slightly and getting up from his sitting position to stand so that he could really sing his soul out with those high notes.

_And that’s the greatest present there could ever be_

_Dad spending Christmas with me_

_Spending Christmas with me_

_Won’t you be there, Daddy?_

_Spending your Christmas with me!_

He beamed at the crowd as some began to hesitantly clap. Slowly, the applause grew until it was nearly thunderous. He bowed theatrically and placed the microphone back on its stand. “Thank you!” he said. “Sorry to be _that guy_ , but here’s a friendly reminder to spend time with your family during the holidays.” And then without waiting for a response from anyone to say anything, he jumped off the stage and headed for the door, grabbing a hot chocolate and sugar cookie on the way out.

“Um, well… next up is Isabella singing ‘Rocking Around the Christmas Tree’…” he heard just before the door slammed shut behind him. There was no point in getting home early, but the family atmosphere was making him bitter.

Just because he wasn’t enjoying Christmas Eve doesn’t mean that everyone shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myfanficsfuckingsuck
> 
> leave a prompt or something at my blog. I write pretty much anything, but I'm in a particularly strong Sheith mode right now. 
> 
> Also I'm writing something very angsty for Teen Wolf


End file.
